A Look Back
by TJBambi93
Summary: A small sweet crossover between Pokemon and Gravitation. It's about Suguru Fujisaki and his first Pokemon, Chikorita, and how he was able to retrieve it. It is a oneshot btw. -crackpairingSuguruxChikorita-


Wrote a small sweet crossover between Pokemon and Gravitation. It's about Suguru Fujisaki and his Pokemon, Chikorita. It is a oneshot btw. -crackpairingSuguruxChikorita-

* * *

Suguru Fujisaki works for a band known as Bad Luck. He plays the keyboard for his band and also writes some of the music. However, on the side, he is trying to become a Pokemon Trainer. He already has his starting Pokemon, Chikorita. However he did not receive Chikorita from Professor Elm. He adopted her on his own behalf.

-flashback Suguru point of view-

_Oh my god, it is so cold outside right now. I can't believe Mr. K is making us do a music video out in the snow._

"_Come on Fujisaki!" said a over-excitable voice, "Isn't it nice out right now?"_

_All I could do was ignore the pink-haired imbecile, whom we called Shuichi Shindou, our lead singer. He seemed to be the only one out here (except for Mr. K) who seemed completely comfortable. Our guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano, was also uncomfortable, albeit not as much as I was. Our producer, Mr. Sakano, was the worst-case scenario. He was having spazz attacks everywhere we went. Mr. K told us to ignore him, but I got the feeling that we couldn't ignore a frequently spazzing man._

_Mr. Shindou looked over at Mr. K, screaming, "Are you done picking a location to shoot yet?!!"_

"_I have indeed, we will play right here." the American stated, he had just got done hanging a bunch of wires over their instruments. Mr. K then pulled out his rifle, and he fired a few rounds to scare off some random Pidgy and Spearow that were in the trees._

_Mr. Sakano, once freaked out over the shots. All me and Mr. Nakano could do was sweatdrop._

_Soon we started playing one of our songs, "Break Through", in the midst of the snowstorm. It was amazing that neither I, Mr. Nakano, or Mr. Shindou stopped playing at any time._

_Then Mr. K pulled out a Pokeball, "Go! Zapdos!"_

_Soon a huge yellow and black bird came roaring into the sky above us. I was freaking out, but my hands kept flowing over the keyboard._

"_Use your Thunderbolt on those wires hanging up above Bad Luck!" ordered our insane manager._

_Sakano once again was freaking out. Zapdos soon thunder shocked the wires, giving off fabulous colors within the sky. 'Now I know why Mr. K bought those wires now.' I thought._

_After a couple of hours we have finished our performance. I was glad, as I wanted to get out of the cold. Then, I heard a noise out in the woods. So while Mr. Shindou was blabbing off to Mr. Nakano about Mr. Yuki, I ran into the woods; undetected._

_It didn't take me long to find the source of the noise, and it lend me into a cave. It happened to be a young Chikorita, who was shivering in the corner of the cave. I went over to it slowly._

"_Hey, are you okay?" I asked carefully. When the Chikorita shivered even more as an answer, I pulled out a small blanket. If you must ask why I have one, it is because Mr. Shindou has a baby Aipom, and I'm usually stuck with it when he's busy with Mr. Yuki._

_As soon as the Chikorita saw the blanket, it rushed into my arms huddling into it. I wrapped the blanket around it more, and then I left back to our site._

_When I got back, apparently Mr. K had driven back to NG, leaving us behind with no where to go but to remain at the site until he returned. I growled in anger. I wanted to be back at NG and have a nice hot chocolate. But no, I'm stuck here alone with a lunatic and two men who seemed to have been dragged along into this idea. To make matters worse, I had a Chikorita who needed more warmth then I did._

_Mr. Shindou was having a snowball fight with his Aipom, while I was talking to Mr. Nakano about the Chikorita. _

"_Does it have a trainer?" Mr. Nakano asked after he took his own look at her._

"_I don't know, but who would leave their Pokemon left alone in the woods, let alone a snowstorm." I replied._

_We waited for K for hours. It was like about 6pm when a helicopter came to rescue us. It was none other then Ryuichi Sakuma, the lead singer from our rival band Nittle Grasper. I was thankful towards him, unlike Mr. Shindou who grabbed a hold of Mr. Sakuma and asked for his autograph, which might have been his 100th autograph._

_While inside the helicopter, the Chikorita woke up to see that she wasn't outside any more. I noticed this, and stroked her head._

"_Awake now?"_

-end flashback normal point of view-

Ever since then, Chikorita has always been with Fujisaki. She accepted him as her trainer, and obeyed him at all costs. Everyday Shuichi and Hiro see Fujisaki at work with Chikorita perched on top his shoulder. With the help of Chikorita, Fujisaki was able to catch an Elekid, which will later evolve into a Electrive, and a Shelder. Fujisaki also ventured out of Tokyo on search of a Everstone, which he used on Chikorita so she could remain herself instead of evolve into a Bayleef and Meganium. Shuichi has bragged that his Aipom has evolved into a Ambipom, and Fujisaki's Chikorita hasn't even evolved yet. But Fujisaki doesn't care a bit. He loves his Chikorita the way it is.

--- --- --- ---

Enjoy? Probably not. If you want something better, read my Survivor Green Hill fanfic. Check for new episodes on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.


End file.
